


О родственных душах

by J_Doe



Series: Драбблы [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: Сэму страшно, потому что Стив с Барнсом - бинарная система, вечное вращение друг за другом по одной орбите. Тот самый, разделенный надвое, человек из платоновского мифа.





	

Баки Барнс всё время касается Стива Роджерса, как и Стив Роджерс - касается Баки Барнса. Это может не заметить только слепой. Поправить ворот рубашки, потрепать по голове, похлопать по колену, закинуть руку на плечи или переплести пальцы - для них такое в порядке вещей.

Как-то во время совместной ночёвки на базе выяснилось, что спят эти двое тоже вместе, в одной кровати; выбросить эту картинку из головы Сэм не мог ещё долго: два здоровенных мужика свернулись вместе, как сворачиваются в корзинке котята: касаясь лбами, переплетя конечности так, что не поймёшь, где чья рука, где чья нога.

\- Вы любовники? - однажды не выдерживает Наташа, и Сэм едва не выпускает из рук чашку, плещет на себя кофе, сдавленно шипит.

Стив поднимает голову и непонимающе хмурится, открывает и закрывает рот.

\- Нет, - отвечает он, наконец. - Мы не... Это другое. Нет, конечно же, нет.

Когда Стива тяжело ранят, и он борется со смертью, Барнс сидит у его койки до тех пор, пока не минует кризис: безжизненный взгляд, окаменевшие плечи, опущенная на грудь голова.

\- Я сдохну без него, - говорит Барнс, когда Сэм пытается заставить его поспать. Принимает стакан воды только тогда, когда Стив начинает нормально дышать.

Сэму страшно, потому что Стив с Барнсом - бинарная система, вечное вращение друг за другом по одной орбите. Тот самый, разделенный надвое, человек из платоновского мифа. Случись что с одним, второй не переживет.

"Уж лучше бы трахались", - думает Сэм в сердцах и прикрывает двери, чтобы никто не видел, как смотрят эти двое друг на друга. Как будто никого другого в мире не существует. На мгновение ему кажется, что он замечает краем глаза протянувшуюся между ними красную нить.


End file.
